


Writing the Treaty

by Firestarawesome



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestarawesome/pseuds/Firestarawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SWTOR AU where the Emperor doesn't die, and the Republic and the Empire begin negotiations for a treaty. Four representatives each from both factions are sent along with the negotiators, to make sure everything goes to plan.</p>
<p>Each chapter will switch from a different character's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing the Treaty

Kyranien couldn't stem the hatred that flowed from her core into the station itself. Oh, how she hated this. The waiting and waiting, while the useless bureaucrats argued over who got which useless planet. Who cared about peace, when there were still battles to be fought? When there was still blood to shed? There were so many ways she needed to destroy, and now she was being curbed in favor of some self-righteous Jedi? It was torture being near Syrianya- that bitch was just begging to be torn apart slowly, and Kyr needed to be the person to do it. She always had to avoid Jaesa when the fantasies of the Jedi began- she always gave Kyr this odd knowing look, as if she knew something that Kyr didn't, and she hated it.

Of course, her holocron was beeping. When didn't it? People were always talking. Talking about things that Kyr, to be quite honest, didn't give a shit about. She made no effort to disguise how much she didn't care, and no one seemed to mind. She was there purely for protection of the Emperor's interest, being chosen as his representative. It was an honor, and certainly pleased her family. Now, instead of outright ignoring her, her relatives instead lavished praise over her, practically begging for her favor. They were weak, pathetic, crawling worms, taking whatever scraps were thrown their way. 

But enough about them. Kyr had things to do, even if they were no better than crawling in the dirt under a politician's boot. Even if she hated it, Kyr couldn't ditch her responsibilities, or the Emperor would have her head for it. She sighed, readjusting the breathing mask over her scarred mouth, pulled on her cloak, and left.

 

The station was designed for safety. Footsteps echoed loudly, doubly so since Kyr was slamming her foot down with every step. It was designed that way to give warning- it was almost impossible for footsteps to be silent on this floor, so it would be easy to hear anybody sneaking up on you. Security drones were there to break up any altercations that might occur, although they only attacked under a few conditions, the primary one being if one of eight representatives weren't there, or were the ones fighting. They only really considered it a fight when a hit was thrown, or the Force was used. One such drone passed by, beeping to acknowledge Kyr, and she just nodded slightly in response.

The doors of the station were large and imposing- she couldn't even begin to wonder what it was like for Elisanu, who was the shortest person on the station- and slid open after a hand print had been given, the eye scan had passed, the ID card was slid through, and the code- which changed every few hours, and the inhabitants were notified via holomessage every time it changed- was punched in. At first, it had taken everyone a while to get used to that level of security- except for the agent, Lenessya, of course- but now, it could be finished in seconds.

Of course, Syraniya was already sitting at the table with her entourage of negotiators on one side, while she sat at the end. Oh, what Kyr wouldn't give to grab her by the hair and slice through her stomach with a knife. Not a lightsaber, that'd be too quick. Her beautiful brown eyes would be wide in shock as the blood started gushing out of her stomach, the soft gasp of pain, her grip loosening...

Kyr mentally shook herself free of the fantasy, and the warmth that went with it, and took a seat at the other end. The Empire's negotiators strode in and took their seats with their usual punctuality and they sharply saluted her before sitting down. There was a soft silence, and then the speaking began.


End file.
